starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Safe Haven
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Daelaam Protoss |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Selendis |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Safe Haven is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It is the alternative mission choice for Haven's Fall and considered to be part of the game's true story.(July 27, 2010) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty bonus dvd (in English). History Background After the Raiders purified and evacuated the Meinhoff colony, a number of colonists were still infected by the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. As the colonists found the world of Haven, the virus spread once more. As the planet was near protoss space, Executor Selendis detected the infection and led a fleet to purify Haven. Jim Raynor contacted the protoss, but Selendis was sure that Haven had to be purified, and offered the commander the chance to purity the planet himself. Ariel Hanson was able to convince Raynor that she could develop a cure to the virus, making him oppose the protoss and protect the colonists. The Mission Raynor's Raiders protected the colonists from the powerful purifier, destroying the nexus powering its shields and destroying it afterwards, saving Haven from purification. Selendis told Raynor that she hoped that the colonists could be vindicated. Good Man thumb|300px|left|Hanson leaves the Raiders. After the battle, Dr. Hanson left the Raiders to settle with the other colonists. Raynor declined to join them, unwilling to give up the revolution. Hanson sealed her goodbye with a kiss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Aftermath The colonists gave the Raiders a banner as a thank you for helping them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. Gameplay The main objective is to destroy the Purifier mothership. It has invulnerable shields drawing power from three nexii; the player must destroy all three nexii before finally taking on the Purifier. The Purifier will slowly move to each of four settlements in turn before finally approaching your base. For each of the settlements after the first (abandoned) one, it releases "terror fleets" of carriers and scouts to harass the settlements before it gets there. When a terror fleet appears, a Bonus Objective is created to destroy that terror fleet; you need to do this to get the "Complete all mission objectives" achievement. You are given Vikings on this mission and become able to build more. Walkthrough Defend the base with a bunker and missile turrets. Hit the closest nexus with vikings and a few reapers, and ignore the carriers. Reinforce the attack force and hit the second nexus; this should be done before the purifier mothership reaches the second colony base. The southern and last nexus is protected by carriers and archons. Use vikings to draw the defenders out, and destroy the nexus while the Purifier is charging over the second colony base, or en route to the third. Attack the Purifier with vikings from "behind" as it moves. If the Purifier is stopped, attack with vikings spread out. Either way may keep the vikings out of range. Do not attack the Purifier with ground units. As long as nothing enters its range, the Purifier will not use Vortex or summon reinforcements. Achievements Conversations After Mission Cinematic - Good Man Hyperion - 14:22 shipboard time. Doors open. Jim Raynor: So I guess this is goodbye, Doc. I know you got a lot of cleaning to do up there. Ariel Hanson: We'll manage somehow. I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. Those protoss are bound to be upset. Jim Raynor: Well, me and the protoss go way back. I've helped them out a few times. Figure they might cut me some slack. Raynor takes a cigarette. Doors open. Hanson takes her glasses off Ariel Hanson: You know, you could always stay here. Settle down, make a new start. Raynor laughs Jim Raynor: Guys like me don't get second chances, darlin'. We just gotta finish what we begun. Hanson kisses Raynor. His cigarette falls on the floor Ariel Hanson: You're a good man, Jim Raynor. Hanson leaves. Raynor takes his cigarette from the floor Jim Raynor: Hmph. I ain't that good.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. Category:Wings of Liberty missions